Silent Hill : a new horror
by OUTLAW2
Summary: Read to find out. I WILL NOT UPDATE IF I DONOT GET 4 REVEIWS!
1. Who am I?

A/n: I don't own any thing I mention in this story nor do I own silent hill but I do own Joseph and Mark

(haha crazy insane girl didn't type this!) 

SILENT HILL

A NEW HORROR

CHAPTER 1

WHO AM I?

He woke up.

__

"Damn its freezing." He thought

He looked around.

He seemed to be in the middle of a street. There was a street sign that said Bachman road.

__

"Bachman road?" He thought to himself

It was snowing, and there was a dense fog every where

"Where am I?" He couldn't ask anyone on the account of there was no one was around.

On better thought "who am I?" he pondered.

He then noticed something heavy at his side.

"What's this?" He asked aloud.

It was round shaped, silver, and had several buttons, it said jogproof on the front, it had a wire that came out of the side that came up to two round things stuck in his ears.

__

"What the…." He thought.

Then he noticed the building.

It had a green and orange sign with two letters S's over crossed to form an 8 on a white circle.

His memory registered it as a circle 8. Seeing it made his memory jog back further . he remembered .

His memory showed him sitting on the curb in the front of that building drinking some type of frozen drink and there were people .

He brought himself back to reality and walked over to the circle 8

…………………..

he looked around the convience store . It was trashed . there were selves strewn about , one had been knocked down and it had broken a window ,there was a broken slushie machine in the corner. He climbed over the wreckage and made his way to the back .

A empty break room greeted him .The room was small , a couple of folding chairs (one was thrown against the wall) a card table with a couple of empty soda cans , a couch in the corner . a soda machine with the words Pepsi™ on it, there was another vending machine next to it with snacks in it such as Snickers™ Ritz™ and Baby Ruth™ . There was a counter with a microwave and baseball bat next to it. There was also a fridge in the corner .He picked the bat up and found it had a note attached to it.

__

To who ever finds this,

You may need this bat to get thru this hell, I cant explain what has happened to this town , but if you want to get out of this place go to the police station . You shall find further instructions.

Signed,

A Friend

Police station huh? He asked yet again to no one . He started to go thru the fridge's freezer and found a Uncle Ben's™ Breakfast bowl© eggs and sausage breakfast. He hungrly threw it in the microwave for 2 minutes , then greedily ate it with a spork he found in the counter's drawer . 

He sudenly heard gun shots from outside.

He quickley grabbed the bat and ran into the store's main area and found some one else_ ._

The teenager that stood there had ripped clothing . he carried a weapons bag and was armed with pump action sawed off Benelli™ shotgun which was what hismemory registered it as . 

Don't shoot. He said 

The kid just walked over to him 

Who are you? The teen asked.

I- I don't know .he replied

Then he noticed some thing in his pocket . It was a card . it had a card with a picture of some one with green hair it said

__

Silent Hill High School Student Id

Name:Mark Hunter

Age: 17

D.O.B:7-31-85

S.I.N:5086882

Do I look like this? He asked.

Yes .The teen replied

The names Mark Hunter .he said

Joseph Scott . The teen replied

Suddenly they heard a loud crash from the break room………..

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Just Chattin

Chapter2 just chattin  
  
Mark and Joseph stared in horror at the hideous creature that stood before them.  
  
The thing used to be the break rooms couch had now mutated into a couch monster.  
  
It looked like a person was stuck inside and was trying to get out.  
  
What the…Thought Mark.  
  
Before he knew it Joseph was blasting at it but the thing took him down started to try and bite his neck.  
  
Joseph! Cried mark.  
  
Mark raised his baseball bat and swung at it full swing decapitating it  
  
Mark helped Joe to his feet.  
  
Are you okay? Asked Mark.  
  
Yeah. He replied .Is that you're only weapon?  
  
Err…yeah.  
  
I think I know what might help you.  
  
Joe laid his duffel bag on the card table and opened it.  
  
Marks eyes widened at the site of every thing.  
  
There were 5 handguns. 2 desert eagles. A colt .45 anaconda. A double- barreled shotgun. And even a survival rifle. There were 10 boxes of 9mm bullets. 2 boxes of 50.a.e rounds (desert eagle bullets) 2 fast loaders for the colt. 3 boxes of shells for the shotgun and one magazine for the rifle plus there was one hand grenade.  
  
Joseph took out a handgun and loaded it he then gave it to mark.  
  
A Beretta M9F2 his mind registered.  
  
Mark took the gun and Joseph gave him 4 magazines with 9mm shells in them.  
  
Do you know where the police station is? Inquired Mark.  
  
Yeah its in central silent hill past the second bridge though you can't get there.  
  
Why?  
  
The drawbridge requires a key to lower the bridge.  
  
And?  
  
When I was in there looking around I noticed the key in the slot had snapped off.  
  
Shit…  
  
So what are you going to do now? Asked Joe  
  
IM probably going to try to operate the bridge, Mean there has to be some other way to operate it right? Like an emergency system?  
  
Yeah well my Uncle Jerry used to work at the bridge until he died in a freak accident a long time ago and he said that there was a manual bridge system operator thing in the room under the control room.  
  
So why didn't you lower the bridge that way?  
  
Its like the door was welded shut, I couldn't get in I shot at it, I even tried to blow it off with a hand grenade.  
  
Damn…So err what are you going to do?  
  
Me? Im going to check out the water works near the school. It might be a way out of town. Replied Joe.  
  
Okay well good luck. Said Mark  
  
Yeah I'll need it knowing what type of weird shit is out there.  
  
Bye.  
  
Bye.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	3. A mysterious new power

CHAPTER 3  
  
1 A MYSTERIOUS POWER  
  
Mark looked at his map. The Bloch street bridge was about 10-20 yards away.  
  
What am I getting myself into? He asked himself.  
  
So far he had to steal a map, kill some new enemies that looked like 5 (ft) tall hamsters with sharp teeth and their eyes sewn shut, some pterodactyl wing beast things, oh and some skinless dogs.  
  
What a great way to start amnesia rehab. He thought to himself.  
  
He started walking to the bridge when suddenly static emitted in his ears.  
  
  
  
Damn. He thought. Not another one…  
  
Mark figured out that whenever a monster was near static would emit from his disc man (which was what Joe called it) this time the monster was different from the rest.  
  
It was about 8 ft tall with a red pyramid on its head. It wore a black butchers apron and was dragging a gigantic knife with it.  
  
Mark started to shoot at the thing, but the bullets just bounced off its geometric head with a dissatisfying  
  
Ping! Mark reloaded and continued shooting. The thing brought its great knife up above its shoulders and brought it down with such force that it slashed the back of marks black vest cutting mark in the process.  
  
Last bullet last clip. Gotta do something fast.  
  
Mark then noticed the gas tank on the Mitsubishi behind the pyramid head. Suddenly he got an Idea. He aimed the gun at the tank and fired. There was a small explosion that set the pyramid head. He stumbled back a few steps and fell over the bridge wall falling into the river taking his knife with him.  
  
I hope he doesn't show up again. He said to no one I particular  
  
  
  
……………………..  
  
DAMN! He yelled.  
  
He slammed his hand against the rusted grapphetied cast iron door. Suddenly his hand started burning like it was on fire and the graffiti symbol started to catch on fire then the whole door started to catch fire. When the fire stopped the door slowly creaked open.  
  
What the? Mark pondered.  
  
He went inside the small room under the bridge control room. 


End file.
